


Power in a Name

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to leave his mark on Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Writing on the Body.** Thanks to somehowunbroken for the beta.

Danny propped himself up on his elbow to watch Steve's face as he pumped Steve's cock quickly. Danny had been keeping Steve on edge for a while, so when Danny finally began to jerk him hard it didn't take long for Steve to come apart, writhing as his release spilled over Danny's hand and across Steve's stomach. Danny loved watching the way Steve let go and fell apart when he came. He liked knowing that _he_ was the one who made Steve let go like that.

Danny slowed his hand, gently caressing Steve until he stopped shuddering. "You okay there?"

"Mmmm," Steve replied, opening his eyes to look at Danny with a dazed smile on his face. "Better than."

Danny returned the smile and leaned over to press a kiss to Steve's forehead, before settling back next to Steve.

"Your turn?" Steve asked, turning his head to look at Danny.

Danny was achingly hard and wanted nothing more than to fuck, but he could wait a bit longer. It was always better if he waited until Steve could get hard again too. "In a minute," he said, running his fingers absently across Steve's muscled abdomen, trailing them through the streaks of come.

"Minute's good," Steve said, letting his eyes droop shut. "Might take a short nap."

Danny laughed. "You do that."

Danny kept running his fingers across Steve's chest and abdomen as he watched Steve doze. Steve always looked so peaceful when he slept and Danny liked seeing him like that too, almost as much as he liked seeing him come apart during sex. He looked down at Steve's come covered stomach, smiling at the evidence of his place in Steve's life.

Steve shifted until the arm he had broken last year was laying over his chest. Danny stared at it thoughtfully. Steve had never let him sign the cast, but now, now he could sign something better.

Danny smirked as he dragged his finger through the come, signing his name across Steve's stomach. He spread the come until "Danny" was written in large letters that stretched from Steve's hip to his nipple.

"That tickles," Steve mumbled. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Danny replied as he added the final flourish on the "y."

"It doesn't feel like nothing," Steve said, lifting his head to try to see what Danny was doing. "Is that a 'y' next to my nipple?"

"Maybe," Danny said running his finger back over the letters, liking the way it looked, his name on Steve, even if it was written in nearly transparent, quickly drying come.

Steve looked at Danny in disbelief. "Are you signing me?"

"Well, you wouldn't let me sign your cast."

"Seriously?" Steve asked incredulously. "That was a year ago and you're still upset? If it bothers you that much, why don't you just get a permanent marker--"

"Okay," Danny agreed, standing up and digging through the art supplies Grace kept at his apartment.

"I wasn't serious," Steve said, but Danny noticed that Steve didn't make any move to cover himself when Danny returned with a large black Sharpie.

Danny sat on the edge of the bed and uncapped the marker. He hesitated, glancing up at Steve's face, and was reassured by a slight nod. Pressing the marker against Steve's skin, he signed his full name, taking up most of Steve's abdomen. When he was done sat back to admire his work and felt his dick twitch at the sight.

"Come here," Steve said, reaching up and pulling Danny down on top of him. "It's your turn now. Fuck me."

Steve thrust his hips up against Danny and he was surprised to feel Steve's cock hard against his hip. Apparently he wasn't the only one turned on by the writing. Danny grabbed the lube from the side table and prepared Steve as quickly as he could before thrusting deep into his tight heat. He wasn't going to last long so he grabbed Steve's cock pulling in time with his thrusts. "You like my name on you don't you?"

"Yes," Steve gasped as he pushed back against Danny. "Should get a tattoo."

The idea of his name etched permanently into Steve's skin was more than Danny could handle and he came in a wave slumping forward against Steve. He was vaguely aware that Steve was pressing his cock against Danny's stomach when he suddenly felt Steve come, covering them both with his release.

Once he had regained enough energy, Danny pulled out of Steve and surveyed the mess they'd made. Danny's name was still clearly readable but it was smeared with sweat and come. "That's not going to wash off for a while, babe."

Steve shrugged. "I'll just have to keep my shirt on at work for a while."

"Oh, I don't know," Danny said with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind if other people saw it."

"It wouldn't be very professional," Steve said seriously.

Danny laughed. "And taking your shirt off at work is?"

"Shut up," Steve said, hitting Danny with a pillow.

Danny grabbed the extra pillow and put it out of Steve's reach before laying down next to him and gently rubbing his hand across Steve's stomach. He was going to love going to work tomorrow knowing that his name was there just out of sight. He just hoped he managed to make it through the day without dragging Steve into the backseat of the car, because that wouldn't be very professional, either.


End file.
